I See the Light
by Marce-Marce
Summary: "Vio luces, a ella, a su pasado. Sabía que su cuerpo no podía soportar más esa regeneración, pero no quería separarse de su Rose. "


_**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece. Hasta el momento, sigue siendo de la BBC y está en manos de Moffat. _

_**Nota:** Para mi Vale, que es demasiado adorable y no sé decirle no cuando me habla bonito. _

* * *

I see the Light

¿Qué importaba quemar miles de soles cuando podía estar con Rose antes de regenerarse? ¿Acaso no merecía eso? Tal vez no recordaba que él había salvado a Gallifrey, que no era su culpa y que tenía derecho a estar con Rose Tyler en sus últimos momentos.

Así que, sin importarle las estrellas casi extintas y lejos de cualquier rastro de vida, las sacrificó para verla. A ella, su Rose, en la playa donde años atrás la había dejado. Tal vez había sido más sencillo ir a conocerla en el año nuevo antes de todas sus aventuras, o haberla visto a escondidas en la tierra cuando aún era una niña risueña y ajena a todo lo que había más allá de su imaginación.

La encontró sentada en la arena, observando las estrellas que en su nueva dimensión eran diferentes, vestida con el uniforme de Torchwood y su cabello más largo y menos rubio. Ella le sonrió cuando salió de la TARDIS, y él sintió sus dos corazones latir rápido al notar que su sonrisa no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo. Al parecer, Rose Tyler seguía siendo la misma chica que había dejado atrás junto a su Clon, que no había hecho acto de presencia en ese lugar.

―Sabe por qué estás aquí ―anunció la rubia, sin un hola o algún otro saludo conocido en el universo―. Dijo que era mejor que yo viniera sola.

―Rose Tyler ―dijo el Doctor, sin borrar esa sonrisa que ella conocía a la perfección, a pesar del dolor que le producía la regeneración contenida.

―Doctor ―Rose se levantó y caminó hasta acercarse al Señor del tiempo, quedando frente a él, observando sus facciones, las pequeñas arrugas que habían aparecido en su rostro y finalmente a sus ojos chocolates, que brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas de esa noche―. Tanto tiempo, Doctor…

―Estás… ―se interrumpió. Ella también había cambiado demasiado. Las ventajas de ser una humana. El rubio de su cabello era ahora de color miel, sus ojos reflejaban experiencia y podía jurar que su cuerpo había cambiado un poco―, fantástica. Hermosa.

Rose sonrió y tomó las manos del Doctor. El tacto fue tibio, pero doloroso para él. Su cuerpo exigía cambiar en ese momento o moriría. Ella asintió, cortando a distancia y lo besó. Sería el último beso de aquel cuerpo, y a pesar de todo, no dolió.

Vio luces, a ella, a su pasado. Sabía que su cuerpo no podía soportar más esa regeneración, pero no quería separarse de su Rose. Necesitaba hacer más tiempo para estar con ella, que lo besaba con todo el amor que todavía sentía por él; y, como si ella supiera todo por lo que él estaba pasando, se alejó, no sin antes regalarle otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Caminó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y asintió. Había dado el sí que él necesitaba.

El Doctor estiró los brazos y su cuerpo brilló. Poco a poco fue cambiando, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello. Era la última vez que Rose observaría aquel proceso doloroso, y aun así no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando la regeneración finalizó, el nuevo Doctor se miró las manos y suspiró avergonzado. Rose se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó, quedando así el resto del tiempo que las estrellas quemadas le ofrecía.

Casi al amanecer, estando ellos sentados todavía abrazados, observando las olas del mar que acariciaban a la arena, las luces de un auto los iluminaron. Rose se levantó con rapidez, seguida del Doctor y del auto bajó él, su clon, con una pequeña de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño oscuro. Ella asintió mirando a la extraña pareja y volvió a abrazarlo.

―Son ellos… mi familia ―dijo a su oído y el nuevo Doctor asintió―. Creo que…

―Ya es la hora ―se escuchó decir, pero su voz era desconocida y entonces rio―. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, de nuevo, por onceava vez.

Rose sonrió, besó su mejilla y se dio vuelta para empezar a caminar al auto. La pequeña corrió hacía ella y lo observó cuando Rose la alzó. El Doctor levantó su mano como saludo y tanto su meta-crisis como la pequeña lo saludaron y volvieron su atención a Rose, que les hablaba mientras lo señalaba y la pequeña sonrió. Asintiendo mientras los tres se despedían de él, entró a la TARDIS. El medidor de energía señalaba que ésta empezaba a agotarse y decidió que ya era hora de volver a su universo.

Con el exterior reflejado en la pantalla, los vio alejarse en el auto y él movió con lentitud las palancas y oprimió los botones de su consola. Con toda la energía que la TARDIS podía generar sin evitar destruirse en el proceso, más la de los soles quemados, volvió a su dimensión, encontrándose en un patio trasero, con una pelirroja de once años mirándolo con curiosidad.

―Hola ―dijo saliendo de su TARDIS―. Soy el Doctor… ¿en qué año estoy?


End file.
